Werewolf
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, Rougarou, Beasts, or even just Wolves for short) are a supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, though not to the same level as a vampire, and their abilities are not as powerful compared to those they possess on the full moon while transformed. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill. History Not much is known about the history of werewolves. All that is known is that werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey of choice which are vampires; especially after the vampires drove werewolves to near extinction. Werewolves have higher body temperatures than humans. Werewolves are strong and agile predators. Not much is known about the history of werewolves except that they existed before vampires were created over 3,000 years ago. Who created them, how they were created, when exactly they were created and the reason for their creation is currently unknown but since they call their supernatural condition a curse; it may very well be a magical curse placed on the original members of their species by witches. The Middle Ages Werewolves actively populated the New World during the early Middle Ages during the time that Viking invasions began in Europe. Many villages across the land were highly populated by werewolves and they lived along side one another in villages. They also lived alongside humans, although to protect their human and untriggered loved ones, the wolves made sure that they had access to natural means of protection during the time that they were changed. One of the most notable locations of a werewolf village was in Baton Rouge. Beneath the area was a series of tunnels that provided protection for the humans while the werewolves were turned on the full moon. One clear rule of the village was that the humans were forbidden from being around the wolves while they were transformed for their own safety, as the majority of werewolves are unable to control themselves when transformed and could easily maim or kill any non-werewolf species in their vicinity. Modern Times TBA Werewolf Genocide The Werewolf Genocide was a campaign launched by the vampires to eradicate the werewolves. This campaign was a preemptive strike on the part of the vampires that originated after learning the fact that a werewolf's bite is fatal to vampires. Very few werewolves escaped from this purge, and the remaining wolves formed packs to survive, The genocide occurred over the span of nearly a thousand years, including several noteworthy massacres before the modern era. The number of surviving werewolves was so few that there was a majority of vampires who believed werewolves were merely a legend.